Nothing
by Howzlife
Summary: All I knew was the wall behind me, hands in mine and poison in my mouth ... I knew everything. I knew every unwritten rule, every crack in a life, every broken promise, every flicker of death ... I never bothered to know anything. Why intertwine yourself in world that would all end up in oblivion?


Darkness and silence. They were the first things I knew. They are still, the only things I know.

...

The order came quickly and quietly, only understood by those listening. I bounded forward, the target in sight, a wicked grin stretching across my face.

...

The clouds rolled overhead. An almost inaudible sigh escaped me. The scroll's edge flapped in the wind. Why bother? It would all end up in oblivion anyway.

...

"Lord Kazekage, the scroll is almost complete." A Chunin reported, bowing low as he spoke. Eyes like leaves covered in frost slid up from hands whiter than the paper they were shuffling.

"Almost?" Came the monotonic query.

"Three of the Kekkei Genkai remain unknown, though it is certain that they exist. All information we have found is based off rumours. No carriers of the three Kekkei Genkai are known." The Chunin stated woodenly.

"What are these Kekkei Genkai?" The hands folded themselves neatly as the owner waited tensely.

"Shinobaseru, Kunrin and a technique that allows the user to bend their blood to their will without the use of chakra. It has been nicknamed Bloodbending."

"A Kekkei Genkai that enables the user to manipulate their blood already exists. Could this be an exaggerated rumour?" The Kazekage narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly. The Chunin shook his head vehemently.

"No sir. This Kekkei Genkai is said to be much more powerful, but at a massive cost. Rumours have it that the user becomes completely disabled as soon as the Kekkei Genkai kicks in. On top of this, they are said to have no chakra at all!" The Chunin exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"No chakra!" Shock rippled through the air.

"That's the theory, sir."

"What about the other two?"

"Shinobaseru and Kunrin are both considered variations of the other Kekkei Genkai. Shinobaseru is thought to be a variation of the Kekkei Genkai of the Kurama Clan, which allows genjutsu to become a physical attack. It has the ability to make an object disappear into thin air. Kunrin is a Kekkei Genkai that seems to have its origins in Dark Release. It collects chakra expelled during the usage of a jutsu and stores it in the user's body. The user can then access the chakra whenever necessary, but has limited control over it and how it's expelled. But, unlike Dark Release, it can replenish chakra in other bodies too, making it a powerful tool to have in a team. It is debated whether this ability can merge chakras and replicate other Kekkei Genkai, but if it can, it is something to be feared."

"Are there any clues on where to find previous or current carriers of these Kekkei Genkai?" Came the piercing question. The Chunin shuffled his feet nervously as the sudden attention locked on and dug in.

"Not really sir. We know what to look for, but not where to look." He said with an apologetic shrug."The carrier of the Shinobaseru ability would be easily distinguishable, the Bloodbending ability less so, and Kunrin nearly impossible."

"Why so?"

"Well, the Bloodbending ability renders the person fully disabled, which will be easily noticeable. The Shinobaseru is thought to be a recently developed Kekkei Genkai that was taken from the Kurama Clan. The theory is that only a descendant of the Kurama Clan will be able to access this Kekkei Genkai and that Kurama, the founder of the clan, would be able to find the holder. But the Kunrin ability could pop up in almost anyone, from what the records say, as there was only one known holder of Dark Release and it was thought to be artificially created Kekkei Genkai. For that matter, if it's like Shinobaseru, then it would only appear in a descendant of the now-dead holder of Dark Release. But the holder didn't have any descendants, only two subordinates, which were both detained." The Chunin glanced away nervously. Then he started, eyes snapping blankly open as he listened to a message through his tiny earpiece."Lord Kazekage! Our ninja have found traces of a holder of the Kunrin ability!"

...

The wall ground against my back. The thick smell of smoke and leather filled the air. Him again. Out of habit, I put my hand out. Stiff fingers grazed mine. The cold touch of metal tumbled into my palm. I ran my fingers over the coins, checking they were the right ones. My fingers grazed a sign on one of the coins and I started in surprise. The coin bent slightly under my canines, showing me it was pure. Cautiously, I put my hand out again. A small parcel was placed gently in my palm. Searching for the opening with one hand, I tucked the money deep into my bag with the other. The parcel fell open. A small lump rolled slowly in my palm. My nose twitched as I checked for any sign of a scent. Under the smell of smoke and leather, there was the tiniest waft of...mulberries? The air around it seemed to be thick with choking gas that pricked my eyes and prompted tears to trickle slowly down my cheeks. Wiping them away, I grazed a shaving off the lump with my tooth and let it slide around my mouth. No taste either. Good. Then it hit. My blood turned to ice. Every nerve shook like it had been struck by lightning. Invisible needles racked my body. I was barely aware of the ground tearing strips off my cheek. My heartbeat shuddered through me. Numbness exploded in my chest as my heartbeat faltered. Then, the familiar flame of rage searing through my body. Heat flooded down my limbs, uprooting the cold and shoving it away. My heartbeat echoed loud and strong. Pushing myself off the ground, I relished in the pleasure that came with every recovery. Wicked satisfaction twisted itself into a wild grin. But then it shrunk, along with all feeling. The wall wrapped itself around me. Carefully, I tucked the lump back into the wrapping and held it out. A shaky hand took it from me. Dust rose as they made their way out. I felt a small rebellious smile creeping across my face. I still live. But whoever is on the receiving side of that poison certainly won't. I chuckled softly.

 _I am what I am not._

 _I am what I will never be._

 _I am the darkness in light._

 _I am a kind iniquity._

 _I am nobody and everybody._

 _I am Me._

The words rang in my head, pulsing through every channel, every thought, every sense. The only words that have ever crossed my ears.

...


End file.
